User talk:Dyaimz
Greetings Hi, i thought i should introduce myself to you. You and me seem to be the only active users on here currently, do you know what happened to all the Admins? Also do you have revert controls Sorry for all the bad edits ive made too :( Anyway I hope we can make a success out of this wiki Anarchyuk 20:42, 16 December 2007 (UTC) Admin Hi Dyaimz. Since you and Anarchyuk are active here and there are no active admins, I have made you both admins. Please see the admin guide for help and try to avoid the common mistakes new admins make. Please let me know if you need any help. Angela (talk) 06:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Great Well seen as were Admins now we can do a lot more stuff, im going to sort out so tell me if there are any problems with it Ive never edited wikipedia, loved it at first, but now i cant stand the strict rules they impose on everything. They're like Darleks (your page WILL BE EXTERMINED!) I think the Article templates could do with a serious updated. There not that nice looking, maybe we could do some test ideas? Anarchyuk 17:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Templates Yeah, the 'article templates' are functional! I'm happy to let you be creative. Are you aware that these templates are not active, so the changes you make will not automatically propagate through the existing articles? I would try to keep the main information on each page similar to the existing so the differences are more about presentation. Obviously previous editors have done a great deal of work so I don't want to change things for the sake of it. But judging by your main page test they will be good. You say that you haven't edited wikipedia, but does that mean you haven't edited any wikis, cos your main page doesn't like like a first-time effort. It's a really nice job. dyaimz 2:55, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :I'll probably start designing after Christmas. I realised when i started to look into this wiki that they were not active, which is annoying. It could make updating to the new style a lot harder unless we can find a fix. :With the new templates i was thinking keep the headings (maybe some rewording) , some rearranging, could possibly use infoboxes for some templates to summarise info. :::Ive edited Uncyclopedia, and learnt a lot of how wikis work through that. In my opinion, the main page still news a bit of work, im not completely happy with it. Do you think we should implement it soon? :Also, do you think we should go for collaboration of the month or something like that in the future to increase this wiki's users? :--Anarchyuk(talk) 17:35, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::It's probably a good thing for whole pages not to be active templates but if we come up with suitable infobox-style templates they could be included in the article-templates. ::I don't know if you want to hold off getting more users till you've set up some more templates, etc, or whether you want more help sooner to set them up. ::Definitely bring in the new main-page soon. If people hate it maybe it will provoke them to make a comment or even do some edits! dyaimz 22:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::I would be good to have somewhere to put all these things we've got to do, looks like the Community Portal used to be used but it doesnt seem like the right place. :::So there needs to be separate infoboxes for artist, album, label, mix-cd etc? Also shall i add one of those announcement things like on Wookieepedia at the top :::Yeh, we probably need another admin or two before collaboration of the month, thinking about it. We could get loads of spam, and other problems. Do you wanna try contact the other music wiki's to see if anyone is interested in helping out. The rock:|Rock wiki could probably be merged into this one seen as it has 100 articles and is inactive. :::--Anarchyuk(talk) 22:14, 21 December 2007 (UTC) New page Can I make a page for Disturbed, a Nü-metal band. Or can only admins do that? I'm a big fan and I have lots of info. Thanks, Firon 16:58, 8 April 2009 (UTC)